2 girls in one world a shikamaru,kiba love story
by KariNara
Summary: Nekko and Alexa are 2 way different girls. Nekko seeing her family dead to Alexa not even seeing her family at all and being an orphan all her life.
1. Chapter 1: info

declaimer:i don't own naruto and if i did sasuke would still be in konoha and shikamaru would be mine!

**DEMON**

_THOUGHTS OR FLASH BACK_

REGULAR

* * *

PROFILES:

name:Neko

age:12

family:none

personality:fun loving,lazy,animal lover, loves attention,crazy,stubborn.

village:Leaf village

demon:12 tailed white tiger

* * *

name:Alexa

Age:10

family:none

personality:calm,quiet,animal lover,worry to much,kind.

personality:calm,fun,animal village:Leaf village

Demon:11 tailed sqirrel

* * *

pictures in 1st chapter! i hope you like it! i'm new at this. bye. message me !


	2. Chapter 2:just a dream

declaimer:i don't own naruto and if i did ino would be shikamaru's slave!

**DEMON**

_THOUGHTS OR FLASH BACK_

REGULAR

* * *

**3:30 a.m.**

_MOMMY! a 9 year old Nekko yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Daddy, what are doing? Nekko said her dad came and grabbed her, right from her where's mommy?What happend to her!shhhh!Nekko listen to me,I need you to hide somewhere so they can't find you. bu...but wh... Nekko got cut off by her nekko now!yes daddy.  
Nekko ran and hid in a low cabinet.  
WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US! a scared mother yelled at the invador.I want the girl,what else do you think i scarry voice !WE WO'T LET YOU HAVE HER!her father .. well then,it's either hand her over the easy way or die?what is it then?OROCHIMARU YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO DIE!Nekko's mother ...will i said while stepping forword and murdering Nekko's mother right ...mom...my?Neko wispperd.  
YOU MONSTER!YOU KILLED TSUKI NOW DI....he got cut off.a few seconds later he fell to the ground dead.  
Da...daddy?Nekko ,DADDY!Nekko screaming, and running to there sides.  
wha...what...di...did...you...d...do to them?Nekko ..Well...Well...What do we have away from me! Nekko crying on the all over the floor and her from sitting in ,but I just want to give you a present...you'll said. but it's not my....ahhhhh...what are you doing .she said while he sank his teeth into her neck and gave her a strange ...bye...Nekko see you soon._

AHHHHH!"oh it was just a dream"

"Hi i'm Nekko Kurrana i'm 12 years old. About 12 years ago I had a 11 tailed white tiger sealed in me named Kara. I just got sent to the Leaf Village and today is my first day at the and I met someone named Alexa on my way from Suna to do't know anything about cause I just met her."

Well time to get dressed or i'll be later for the academy."Nekko said while putting on a blue top with a lily on it and a pair of blue jeans and ran to the academy.

* * *

"So this it"Nekko said while seeing her new best friend."Hey Alexa over h----she was interupted by 2 girls running in yelling about this guy named sasuke.

* * *

srry I have to end this early!message me bye!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3:Alexa the great

declaimer:i don't own naruto and if i did sasuke would still be in the village!

**DEMON**

_THOUGHTS OR FLASH BACK_

REGULAR

_

* * *

_

_ Hey now that I think of it Alexa's never talked to me. well.... that answers my question on to why I don't know a think about._Nekko thought to herself when she bumped into noe other than Sasuke.

"Oh sor.....oh it's you..what do you want"?she asked furiously looking at the youg Uchiha.  
"Hn..that's all the little kitty heard. "HEY don't just hn me you little.....hey don't walkaway from me or i'll...or i'll....what will i do....umm...ha...or i'll beat you to a pulp you jerk"!Nekko screamed at the young Uchiha prodegy,who froze at the last word and then kept walking.

"I'll beat him just you wait Uchi....AHHhh....? Alexa you're late and...what are you looking at"?said the little nekko."OH...I get it you like him you like you really really like.....like...ha...you like Ki...o.k i'll shut up sang until her little friend turned beat red.

"HEY....SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!....um....NOW!Nekko screamed and start laughing until he gave her the grandmather of all glares."go....a...way...."he said while his voice is fading away."He fell asleep didn't he..."Nekko said to Alexa,then Alexa nodded her head meaning yes.

'Well now what do I do...hey Alexa do something cool....just do something"she said with a big confusing grin on her lexa walked out of the room and in came and left the door she started coming in but she did 3 kartwheels,2 flips in a row and landed in a backbend.

Then everyone in the room started clapping and Kiba whistled. Then Iruka sensei walked in and the whole class went silent."Well thank you Alexa for the entertainment of the day....and class thanks to Naruto you will all be practicing the transformation. now everyone line said while everyone glared and cursed at Naruto.

"First one up Sasuke Uchiha"he said when Sasuke did a perfect Sakura,then Naruto,and then he called Shika,after Nekko heard her name and went up to the front of the class and said "TRANSFORM"and chaged into a perfect example of Iruka. and walked top the back of the line.

"Kiba you're up"he said and kiba transformed into Iruka sensei. "Next is Alexa"he when Alexa transformed she transformed into Kiba instead."O.K. you're all set Alexa". Then everyone looked at Kiba and then at Alexa a couple times until Iruka started calling more names.

* * *

O.K.,that's chapter me if you have any questions,concerns or you like ! :P


	4. Chapter 4:graduations are the funniest

declaimer:i don't own naruto and if i did there would be no itachi killing his clan! enjoy!

**DEMON**

_THOUGHTS OR FLASH BACK_

REGULAR

_

* * *

_

**ALEXA'S P.O.V.**

_Now were is Nekko,she sould've been here 1 hour Iruka Sensei is not here......wait there's Nekko and what in the world is she doing with a bucket of water?Oh hi there,I am Alexa ,i'm 10 years of age.I've never met my parents so i don't know my last I kinda have a crush on a little dog and did I mension my friend Nekko has really big crush on a certain lazy Nekko and Sasuke have been enemies since it feels like the beginnig of score is a total about 50wins for Sasuke and sorry to say this but a big 0 for my kitty and i'm part squirrel._She thought to herself while looking at her friend trying to attempt to poor a bucket of water on her rival's Nekko failed because of a certain pinky and blondy that pushed poor Nekko and ended up getting drenshed with a bucket on head sitting on the floor.

SAKURA!INO!WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FO......and they completly ignore her and try to flirt with Sasuke but failed because of Naruto only wanted Sakura's heart so he started a glaring contest with thing you know a guy elbowed Naruto and and ended up kissing you can see now my friend Nekko is rolling on the floor Naruto got best up by Sasuke fangirls

Then Iruka Sensei walked in, and anounced the gennin exams. **"Alexa he is coming to the village"**_who is coming tell me._**I can't tell you but Sasuke Nekko and Hokage are in grave danger.**_Aright I will keep an eye out._

Aright,class today is we will start with Sasuke. He followed Iruka in the other room and came back with a headband._obvious_.Then Shikamaru got Ino,Sakura,chouji,Shino,Hinata._Then Kiba went and came back with a is next when she left I heard people talk about when Naruto left he came back with no headband,I guess he failed then I heard my name._"Alexa come on"I heard Iruka Sensei call.I followed him into another room with other teachers in there.

"Alright Alexa,show us the transformation".he said Transform I wispered so no one can here me.I made a perfect Iruka."O.k., show us the duplakit" next minute there were 5 of me."Alright you pass here is your headband come here at 8:00 tomorrow".and I left the room,and walked home.

* * *

that's chapter 4 everyone!srry I've been bussy lately mesage me bye!


	5. Chapter 5:not so happy teams

* * *

declaimer:i don't own naruto but I own Alexa and Nekko!

**DEMON**

_THOUGHTS OR FLASH BACK_

REGULAR

_

* * *

_

**ALEXA'S P.O.V.**

_I don't believe it's time to meet our ...time to go to the is Nekko and ...she's at it again,but this time it looks like...she has a bucket of paint this fun Nekko._

_"_Umm....Nekko...stop trying to..... know Sasuke will always win rig_"...and yet again I get interupted._"Alexa....if I end up on HIS team it will be the end my hopefully I will be with Shikamaru,and you might even end up on Kiba's squad right"!um...Alexa..?"Nekko said while looking at Alexa looking irritated as usual.

_What do you think he wants?_**I don't know, but your friend might know.**_should I tell her now?_**Yes.**_O.k._

Umm.....hello....Alexa come back to ear....what's wrong?she asked but before Alexa could answer, Iruka Sensei walked in.

"Alright class today I will be putting you all on teams.......................7th naruto,Sakura".....I here Naruto say yes nad sakura mumble something about Naruto being a baka(idiot)" Sasuke .".And then Naruto say I'm doomed and Sakura yells yes!"8th will be Hinata,Kiba,Shino and Nekko....and 9 will be Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji,and Alexa".

Alright wait for your Senseis.

* * *

srry this is my shortest chapter I want to start my 2nd story now message me bye!it will be called tears of the innocent. and it is another naruto story o.k. now bye!


End file.
